


For Ben

by JediintheTwilight



Series: Reylo Poetry [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Poetry, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, rey/ben solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight
Summary: A collection of poems written for/about the characters in Star Wars.Set post TROS. This poem is written from Rey’s point of view.
Series: Reylo Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908139
Kudos: 1





	For Ben

~~~~~~~~For Ben ~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night I lie awake and think of you.  
And I wonder my love can you feel it too?  
In the middle of the night do you think of me?   
Do you think our love can ever be?  
Be real? Be touched? Be held? Be felt?  
Survive the blow that fate has dealt?  
Worlds away, worlds apart,  
Can you feel the pain that’s in my heart?  
Pushing hard against the dark,  
Felt it’s call, felt the spark.  
Reaching out to touch the light  
But reach for you with all my might  
Fires burn and worlds explode  
Grief inside makes my heart implode  
World away, worlds apart  
Can you feel the pain that’s in my heart?  
Anger and hate, a double blade,  
Cuts us both and mistakes are made.  
Can I take back the pain you feel?  
How could I ever hope to heal?  
Scared of love and passions flame  
I myself take the blame  
Feel the need to run and hide  
How do I fight the pain inside  
Worlds away, world apart  
Can you feel the pain that’s in my heart?  
Strike at those who first hurt you  
Confront the fear and see it through  
I’ll pay the price if it sets you free.  
Thoughts of you comfort me  
Thoughts of family, thoughts of home  
All are gone as I stand alone.  
Worlds away, worlds apart  
Can you feel the pain that’s in my heart  
Suddenly everything is right  
I see that you have found the light  
Your love shines in a fiery blaze  
Burning with the heat of your gaze  
Seeing now what I’ve always known,  
As long as there’s you, I’m never alone  
Even worlds away, we are never apart  
Can you feel the love that’s in my heart  
Drawing all my strength from you  
I know now what I have to do  
Turn to face the final fight  
Evil can not overcome right  
Here we stand side by side  
Visions fully realized  
But fate is cruel and victory has a price  
There is no redemption without sacrifice  
Worlds away, worlds apart  
Can you feel the agony in my heart  
Shouldn’t have to be alone  
Deep inside my heart’s a stone  
All around me, friends rejoice,   
But I keep listening for your voice  
A journey begins and I won’t rest  
I know you’re waiting at the end of my quest  
Worlds away, but never apart   
I carry you inside my heart.


End file.
